Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (by J.K. Rowling)
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them is a book wrote by J.K. Rowling for charity in 2001. It wrote about the magical creatures in the wizarding world. It's based on the fictional book of the same name penned by Newton Scamander. It was intended to be a copy of Harry Potter's schoolbook and has notes that he supposedly made. The cover story was that Scamander had created a Muggle world version of the book for charity. From 2001, the book has been published again and had new book covers created in commemoration of an event, e.g. ten year anniversary or in acknowledgement of the Fantastic Beasts film series and articles from Pottermore. In 2017 in order to commemorate a Fantastic Beasts film, the book was published again to include new information from Rowling about Scamander and six new magical creatures. Bloomsbury, Scholastic and Pottermore have created new book covers and an illustrated edition was created by Olivia Lomenech Gill. Contents 2001 Edition * About the Author * Foreword by Albus Dumbledore * Introduction by Newt Scamander ** About This Book ** What Is a Beast? ** A Brief History of Muggle Awareness of Fantastic Beasts ** Magical Beasts in Hiding ** Why Magizoology Matters * Ministry of Magic Classifications * An A-Z of Fantastic Beasts 2017 Edition The newer edition changes the opening chapters. "About the Author" changes to "Foreword by the Author", and had an "Introduction" chapter. The order of the next chapters stayed the same. New information included six new animals found in North America: the Hidebehind, Hodag, Horned serpent, Snallygaster, Thunderbird and Wampus cat. The illustrations of every animal were updated. Newt explained he left the six North American animals out in the original edition because Seraphina Picquery was worried about the Muggle attention it would bring. Covers Newt'sFantasticBeasts.jpeg| The original cover FantasticBeasts2012.png| Scholastic cover in 2012 FantasticBeasts.png| Bloomsbury cover in 2017 FantasticBeasts2017.jpeg| Scholastic cover in 2017 FBGill.jpeg| Bloomsbury illustrated edition GillFB.jpeg| Scholastic illustrated edition Behind the scenes * At the time of it's publication in 2001, Rowling had only published four Harry Potter books. Many of the animals mentioned in the book would later appear in the final trio of books but Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them was their introduction to the world of Harry Potter, and these animals included: ** Erumpert ** Thestral ** Bowtruckle *The publication of the book in the Muggle world would technically have broken the International Statute of Secrecy, even when the book explained it's contents to be "fictional". *The 2001 edition was the 52nd edition of the book since it's publication in 1927. *Since the book was meant to be the Muggle world copy of the original, it's possible that information was changed in small ways and does not include the exact same level information found in a copy belonging to a witch or wizard, in order to protect the animals from being found. Notes and sources Category:J.K. Rowling's books